Charcoal and the unwelcome return, chapters 11&12
by Hope-and-Roses
Summary: ...


Chapt 11

The Doctor and Rose were caught up in the rush of screaming, terrified people. A whole army of Cyber2.0's were walking up the street.

"Oh my god it's Ruby!"

"Mummy, why is daddy trying to kill us?"

"My granddaughter! Why is she there?"

Everyone in the crowd seemed to know someone who was a cyber, but if anyone tried to go to their loved ones they were shot down. The place was in chaos and there was nothing the Doctor and Rose could do about it. They ran along with the crowd, looking over their shoulders at the advancing army. Walking right at the front was Suki, flanked on either side by a blond haired boy and a little girl.

"We've got to get back to the SIDRAT!" Cried the Doctor, pulling Rose into a side street, away from the Cybers. They ran, but they could hear someone running after them. There was more that one person following, noted the Doctor.

"Oh god!" Cried Rose, as she threw herself at the wired fence that blocked off their escape. The Doctor turned to face their pursuers. It was Suki and the boy and girl.

"Suki!" gasped the Doctor, backing against the fence.

"Hello doctor." She replied civilly. "How are you doing?" Rose and the Doctor just gaped at her. "I have regained my mind and know who I am. I am completely artificial, have no organs and have a metal skeleton. I have destroyed John Lumic, the one to blame, but now I have no purpose," She paused sadly, as the Doctor and Rose relaxed, "except one. To destroy everything. I don't know why, it just seems like the right thing to do, don't you think?" She raised her hand with the gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

Chat 12

Charcoal sat on the sofa in front of the T.V. She knew that she need to get back to the Doctor, but she had no idea how. With no transport she was stranded at home. She growled and punched the pillow next to her.

WHAT IS WRONG?

The T.V displayed the planet's question. Charcoal sighed and told it all her fears about the Doctor and why he hadn't come back.

YOU NEED TO GO AND FIND HIM THEN.

"Oh very good," snapped Charcoal, "There's only one problem, the SIDRAT is a million miles away and the TARDIS is getting re-painted. So there is a slight transport problem, unless a bus is due along any time soon?"

YOU DON'T NEED A BUS. YOU NEED A TARDIS.

"Yeah, and considering that there are only two in existence, that might be a problem, weren't you listening?"

AND WHERE DO TARDIS'S GROW?

"They grow on Gallifrey but…" Charcoal's eyes went very wide as she realised what the planet had been trying to tell her.

GO TO THE END OF THE ROAD, TURN LEFT, GO PAST THE CHIPPY AND LEFT AGAIN.

Charcoal gazed in amazement at the rows of TARDIS's that lined the cave's walls. "Woah, I had no idea this was here," she said as she stalked along the rows. The random shapes were attached to the cave walls and were glowing slightly. The TARDIS's were in no particular environment in the cave so they could take any shape they chose. There were several post boxes from various eras, cardboard boxes, phone boxes, a couple of cars and even a port-a-loo.

Charcoal paused in front of a rather nice purple phone box from earth, 2346. "I'll have you." She said out loud and a key appeared in front of her. She took it and unlocked the TARDIS. It was a dull grey inside, not having been decorated yet. She turned the key and the machine sprung into life. She grinned. It was new and worked like a charm. The SIDRAT often didn't start until you had hit it with a mallet several times, but this new TARDIS was perfect.

"Find the SIDRAT." She said, praying that this one didn't have a faulty sense of direction. It sprang into the time vortex and travelled smoothly, not a bit like the sickening lurching movement the SIDRAT had. "Actually," she said, "Stop off at a random B&Q first, I hate grey…"

Half an hour of Charcoal's time later the new TARDIS was starting to look like the SIDRAT. The walls were all painted a deep plum and there were random furry pillows and rugs scattered everywhere. Charcoal had also discovered some fairy lights, which she had draped around the railings. She admired her handiwork.

"Y'know, as nice as you are, I really miss the SIDRAT talking back…" She waited, but no quirky message appeared on the screen. "Oh forget it. Go find the SIDRAT."

When Charcoal arrived in Brighton, she found the SIDRAT empty on the beach. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone. The whole place looked like a ghost town, it looked like Gallifrey. She hugged the SIDRAT and went inside to check that everything was ok.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? YOU UPGRADED ME? I… I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D DO SUCH A THING… I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL…

"I haven't upgraded you," explained Charcoal for the third time, as she sat on the old collapsing couch, sipping a cup of tea, "I just needed to get back from Gallifrey, I prefer you anyway, that new one wasn't half as fun…"

o0

"I swear, and don't look at me like that," she said, "please forgive me, oh great time travelling one."

OH… OK, I GUESS. BY THE WAY, THE DOCTOR AND ROSE ARE GETTING KILLED BY A NEW BREED OF CYBERS… THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM WITH YOU IS IT?


End file.
